Oppsites Attract
by xxTrueLovesFirstKissxx
Summary: Remember when the gang had their souls all mixed up, well Natsume and Mikan never got to be in each others bodies... Mikan and Natsume are two totally different people but, on one sunny day everything will change and they are forced to get along.Review
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, i'm backkk.**

**And this time I'm introducing a new story called "Oppsites Attract"**

**Hope you'll like itXD**

* * *

><p>Mikan's POV<p>

Hey,I'm mikan, and before we start our story, lemme give you a brief intro...

**Mikan Sakura**: 12 years old,

Nullification alice, and SEC alice.

No star.

Supposably hates Natsume Hyuuga.

**Natsume Hyuuga**: 12 years old

Fire alice

Special star.

Loves to tease Mikan Sakura.

**Hotaru Imai**:12 years old

Invention alice

three star.

Like to blackmail Ruka Nogi.

**Ruka Nogi**: 12 years old

Animal Phermone alice

Three star

Secretly likes Mikan Sakura.

There... now that we got everything down, let's start!

* * *

><p>It was a typical sunny day that went horribly wrong.<p>

"NATSUME HENTAI GET BACK HERE" I said while running after him. Ugh that fox annoys the heck out of me.

"Tsk, polka too slow?" He said while momentarily pausing before running once again.

The whole classroom when berserk in a split second, and everyone was trying to calm me down.

untill...

"Good morning everyone!" Narumi sensei caming skipping in, and I smiled brightly.

"Good moring sensei" Narumi sensei is like my second father to me. But not everyone knows this.

"Hn, your so loud Strawberries" Natsume smirked, and my face went red. After that was just...chaotic.

Anyway after class, I went to Hotaru's room, because i was bored.

"Hotaruuu, I'm bored, come out side" I nagged, and got Hotaru annoyed.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Long story short, I had to go out alone, with a big bump on my head.

I reached the Sakura tree, and saw Natsume, then I remembered this morning, and decided to give him the silent treatment, and walk away.

Just as i passed him, I never bothered to notice the rock on the ground, and

SPLAT

I tripped face foreward, giving Natsume a huge smirk. Embarrassed, I decided to just sit next to him.

"What happened to the silent treatment, huh polka?" He said. Dang, he knew.

"Hentai." I muttered, and finally there was silence.

All I could here was the trees blowing, and I felt content, I loved coming here because it always made me feel peaceful. I think its the trees, or maybe its...Natsume?

"Isn't it beautiful Natsume?" I asked.

"Hn, better looking then you, polka" And I fumed.

"UGH, can't you be nice for just one second huh? And my name is MIKAN. Not polka, or strawberries or ichigo, it's M-I-K-A-N. Say it with me, Natsume MIKAN" I said it out loud with articulation.

"P-O-L-K-A." He said bluntly, and I raged.

"MIKAN"

"Polka"

"MIKAN"

"Polka"

"MIKANN"

"Mikan"

"POLKA" huh? wait...what just happened? AHHHHHH I just said polka didn't I? But look at the bright side, alteast natsume said Mikan.

That made me smile alot, enough for Natsume to look at me like i'm crazy.

"What's wrong with you" He raised an eyebrow.

"You said Mikan. YAY!" I clapped my hands in joy.

"Shut up, your so loud. Polka." but before he could said polka I covered my ears, and closed my eyes and yelled.

"NA NA NA NA LA LA LA, I DIDN'T HEAR YOU. YOU SAID MIKAN. MIKAN. MIKAN. MIKAN. MIK-" I was muffled, by something. Something soft and gentle, I opened my eyes and Natsume was kissing me.

I was in shock for a minute, then snapped out of it when he broke away. Then he smirked.

"Don't get your hopes up polka, it was the only way for you to shut up" And before I blinked my eyes, he was gone.

"NATSUME HENTAI KYAAAAAAAA" I screamed at the top of my lungs and the whole school was shooked.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"Wahhh i'm never gonna get married" Mikan cried while Tsusaba sempai was carrying her, and Ruka and Misaki was comforting her.

"Don't worry Sakura san, Natsume was just being Natsume" Ruka said, but in truth, he was slightly disappointed, because he kissed her AGAIN. First the christmas ball and now at the sakura tree.

"Yeah, and if worst comes to worst, you can always marry Ruka-pyon" Misaki joked, but luckily Mikan couldn't hears this from all the tears.

Ruka did. And he blushed madly, and ran after Misaki while Misaki already left.

Tsusaba sighed, and let Mikan down, and ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry Mikan eh? Now stop crying, I don't like it when my favorite Kohai's crying" he said while smiling. And Mikan felt alot better, and smiled.

"Arigato sempai" Mikan said with stars in her eyes. Mikan ran to hug sempai, and sempai was open with wide arms, when someone grabbed Mikan by the shirt.

"Oi, shadow, stop molesting her" Natsume said with murderous eyes, and Tsusaba chuckled, and scratched his head.

"Baka Natsume, what are you saying?" Mikan said innocently, and Natsume glared at her. He was in a bad mood from that shadow freak touching her.

"None of your business BAKA" And Mikan snapped.

"Don't call me a baka pervert" She said with her hands on her hips.

"Hn"

"Apologize"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"YES"

"No"

"YES!" and a glaring contest began, but it wasn't long because a big puff of smoke covered the area and the three went in panic.

Mikan was coughing madly, and was about to trip when Natsume caught her by the waist, she could barely see him, but she was taken back.

While Tsusaba who tripped on the rock instead, bumped into Mikan and she came crashing down.

SPOOF

* * *

><p>Mikan's POV<p>

SPOOF

I crashed on the ground, and I thought that the ground was a bit to soft, and I opened my eyes, and I saw...Natsume!

He was an inch away from me, and we were staring at each other for the longest time, until the smoke finally was too much to handle, and we fainted.

. . . . . . . .

"Mikan" I heard a soft voice call me, and I opened, my eyes to only see...myself! Only I wasn't there, i was here, but Tsusaba sempai was shaking me calling my name.

"Mikan wake up!" What was going on? Is this a dream, how come I can see myself.

I slowly stood up, and Tsusaba sempai looked at me, with scared eyes.

"Ah, Natsume your up?"


	2. Chapter 2

Mikan's POV

"Ah Natsume, your up?" Tsusaba sempai said, and my eyes widened.

I slowly looked down to see i was wearing a boys uniform, and i touch my hair to find it short and messy.

I couldn't breathe, "I-i-i-i'm N-Nat-Natsume."

Sempai looked at me weirdly,"Of course you are"

"Oh gosh," I looked at myself, then at sempai, "B-but I'm M-Mikan"

Sempai looked at me for a second then bursted out laughing."Hahahhah, that was a good one, you almost had me"

Then a voice said, "Oi, shadow freak. Get the hell off of me" It was Natsume, and he was INSIDE MY BODY.

Tsusaba took one look at my body and fainted.

Natsume and I slowly stood up at the same time, and looked at each other for a long time, until i broke the silence...

Screaming.

"Oi polka your so loud"

"How could you possibly stay calm, I'm in you, and your in me" My eyes were still wide.

"Tsk" Was all he said. But by then Tsusaba sempai already woke up, again.

"I think I know what's going on, that smoke must have switched your souls" He said while examining the both of us.

"Then how come your fine, shadow freak?" Natsume said pissed.

"Dunno, either way the potion will rub off in a few weeks...or months" He mumbled.

"MONTHS?" I yelled "So, i have to be him and he has to be me for who knows how long?"

"What are you so angry about, i'm the one stuck in a idiotic body" Natsume said, and I fumed

"Yeah well, I have be inside a jerks body"

"For the time being you guys should probably keep this to yourselves" Tsusaba sempai said

"WHAT? WHY?" I screeched

"Because, who knows what Natsume's fans will do to you" Sempai made a good point, but still.

"Ughh fine"

"Tsk" Was all he said...again.

"So i have to be a cold hearted jerk, who's always mean to his friends?" I said

"And i have a stupid, dense girl who's always smiling like an idiot?" He said back

"Uhhhh...YUP. See ya" And with that Tsusaba sempai ran.

Natsume started walking too.

"Hey wait, where do you think your going with...me" I sounded stupid.

"Hn, to class. I'm you remember" He said, and i followed him

The moment we arrived in class, everything was silent.

And when Natsume went inside first everyone had a worried expression on their face, then when I entered everyone had this cold aura around.

Weird, was Natsume always treated like this?

Anna and Nonoko went to Nat- i mean me, and said

"Hey mikan, are you okay?"

"Hn" He said coldly, and Everyone gasped. I started to panic.

I grabbed Natsume by the wrist and went out side the class.

"Your suppose to act like me, not YOU."

"Fine, polka dots" He said,

"It's not polka dot" I said slowly, and he did the worst thing unimaginable.

HE LIFTED HIS SKIRT UP AND LOOKED.

"Hn strawberries" He smirked and went back in the class.

I was furious.

Payback time.

I smiled evilly, and skipped in the classroom, everyone gasped once again.

I even saw Natsume's eyes widen a little.

"HI EVERYONE" I waved my hand like a lunatic, and smiled really brightly. Fan girls were fainting over that, and I wanted to gag.

Now Natsume was furious, so I stuck out my tongue at him and he glared.

But then I felt even more glares across the room, they're were other student whispering and talking...about me.

About Natsume, I never actually realiezed the treatment he got from his class mates.

I thought everyone worshipped him

So this time, I decided to take revenge on the students and glared madly at them, and they all stop whispering.

I went to Natsume's seat, and put my legs up like Natsume and put a manga over my face.

All went quite and soon everyone went back to their normal activities.

While i was left alone, I felt so lonely, and hated.

I get these stares at me, hateful glares.

Then i peeked at Natsume, he was just silent, with a group of friends. He seemed pretty happy about it, to be surrounded by people who don't hate him.

Maybe, this is a good thing.

Maybe I can do something for Natsume, make him feel loved my people. Make him more social.

But in order to do that, I had to be the outcast.

Feeling so far away from the class, I could only hear their conversations and gossips.

_Natsume is this how you feel?_

**Done, i haven't updated in a looong time cuz i had no inspiration but when i read this story again, it just kinda flowed.**

**So...yup**

**Review or whatever. I'm tired soo PEACE OUT.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my fellow earthlings *snorts* hahah haven't updated in a while, ur lack of reviews discourage me. :(**

**HOWEVER this is chapter is still for the people who reviewed, and liked, my story. **

**soo... THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH UR REVIEWS MEAN TO ME. **

**Sometimes i think im a terrible writer compared to some writers, but I will still try.**

**And i'm going on a field trip tmrw so i will not be here for three days...boo i can't see ur reviews.**

**oh well, please enjoy. :D**

Mikan's POV

_Natsume is this how you feel?_

The class bell rung, and soon all the students rushed out of the classroom. It was only until me and Natsume kun were left we could go back to behaving like ourselves.

He was the first one to talk.

"Oi polka" he said, and i tried to act happy for Natsume but in truth i was sad.

"Hai, Natsume?" I said loudly with a big fake smile. He looked suspcious but let it slip.

"What do you think your doing?" He questioned

"W-what do you mean?" I tilted my head innocently. He was not convinced

"Tsk, don't try to drag yoursef into the dark, stupid" He said, and just before i was about to yell at him for calling me stupid, he left.

Without a trace, like the cunning black cat he is.

With a long heaving sigh, i left the classroom. All depressed and down, i bumped into someone.

"Ah, gomen-" I realized who i was at the moment, and made an angry face, and looked up.

It was persona.

"Kuro Neko, didn't know you were one to apologize" He smirked devily, and I shuddered on the inside. I was goin to nullify his alice when I saw that a fire was formed in front of me.

My eyes widened.

I have...Natsume's alice, so that means i have the fourth type alice.

Persona interupted my thoughts, by shoving a folder infront of me.

I took one look at the folder then back at persona and he was gone.

People have got to stop disappearing i thought and slowly opened the folder.

I-it was a m-mission.

My hand was trembling to just stare at the title. I cautiously read the whole page and was breathing unevenly.

I-I can't believe what Natsume has to do on these missions.

I gulped, and made my mind to go through with it. It said to meet Persona at mid-night at the forest.

**At mid night**

I wore a black t-shirt with camaflodged pants, and tied my hair into a high pony tail. Don't even ask wear i got these clothes, I'm not one to usually wear black.

I ran to the forest as fast as i could but i was out of breath real quick.

"Your three minutes late, Kuro Neko, but you'll deal with your punishment later" Persona said out of nowhere.

"G-Whatever" I stopped myself in time to apologized again. He gave me, no threw me, all sorts of things.

Weapons, alice restraints, and alice stones.

I stared at them with no clue how to use them, and Persona growled.

"Hurry up, Kuro Neko i don't have much patience, well what are you waiting for? GO" He roared, and I jumped back, and ran in the direction he pointed.

I looked at my map, while running. Soon I found a buillding, and followed the instructions to the mission.

The moment i stepped inside the building there were guards, lots of them. They were all armed, and looked alot stronger then me.

I decided to encounter the one looking a bit less stronger, and was all alone.

I grabbed him from the behind, and knocked him unconcious. That alerted all the guards, and i was in big trouble.

One by one i fought them all, giving me scratches, bruises, and cuts.

Thankfully, I was in Natsume's body, and his body was doing all the fights and skills and strength.

I just took the pain.

But there were too many of them and just one me, so I tried to use my alice to nullify their alices, but a huge wave of fire bursted instead.

Of course, I have Natsume's powers. So I wiped out the more then half of the guards by burning them, it was terrifying obviously but i couldn't think about that now.

Half way through, i ran inside the room that was in the map, and found that it was the room that i was looking for.

I quickly grabbed the pure white alice stone, put it inside my pocket. Just when i was about to leave, the door flung open, and several more guards were running towards me.

So I closed my eyes, and...jumped off the seventh floor building.

Whew, i lived. I thought, and continued running when I heard shots. The guards up on the window were shooting their guns at ME.

I panic i stood there, and one of the bullets shot me in the shoulder.

"AAAAAAHHHHH" I screamed in agony, wanting this nightmare to be over.

I could no longer run, and decided to use one of the stolen alices, that i swore not to use.

The teleportation alice.

Finally i was walking toward the forest, and met up with Persona.

He smirked in my pain, and i wanted to burn him with alice, like the way those guards did.

My eyes full of hatred, i handed him the alice and left.

Calm down Mikan, for Natsume.

How could he, I thought we were friends, i even made him swear that he would tell me if he was going through anything bad.

That we would share the pain.

Well, now we finally are.

I'm taking all your pain away, Natsume. So you can finally be free.

I suddenly started coughing crazily, and spat out blood,my eyes widen.

I finally arrived in my- i mean,his dorm, and collasped.

**Natsume's POV**

For the first time today, i was smiling alot. At first i faked the smile to act like polka, but soon the fake smiles became real.

Everyone, even the teachers were treating me with such warmth, and love. Something i've never felt before, besides from polka.

Speaking of polka, where has she been this whole day?

I looked inside her room, and she wasn't there. So i thought she went to sleep in my room, so went to the guys dorm.

I sneaked inside and slowly opened the door, and was shocked to see myself lying on the floor, in a pool of blood.

"Oh crap" I said and hurrily lifted mikan bridal style and ran to the hospital.

The scene was pretty weird for some people, but long story short, she had to go in surgery

They said that my body used too much alice, and was close to using up all of my energy.

Damn it, why would polka do such a reckless thing?

My eyes widen in realization.

Of course, how could i have been so stupid. My missions. That baka must have took them instead.

She came out from the surgery, and they placed her in a hospital room.

I stared at her for so long it felt like forever.

I had just dragged the one i love into the darkness i swore to protect her from.

_I'm so sorry Mikan._


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohayooo minna san i'm back from my trip, which was AWESOMEEE**

**we even had a karaoke and me and my friend won third place, hehe :)**

**anyway i just wanted to say i'm so touch by your reviews AWWWWW**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS.**

**This chapter is going to be more a fluff then the last one.**

Mikan's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and everything was blurry, but i saw a small figure around a white room.

Then i blinked and the figure was gone. And the room was empty. I realized that i was in a hospital wing, with a needle in my arm.

I cringed for i hate needles, it gave me the chills. **(actually I'm the one who hates sharp things)**

I slowly got up from the clean bed, and went to the bathroom, I stared at myself for a really long time. I stared at his cold crimson eyes, and blinked several times.

I ruffled my raven hair, and smiled.

My smile became even wider seeing Natsume smile for once.

"Mikan Sakura is greatest person on earth, MWHAHAHAH" I said to myself, i've always wanted to hear that from Natsume.

I giggled.

"Tsk, what do you think your doing?" A voice said, and i jumped back.

It was Natsume.

"Ah, Natsume-kun, did you hear that?" I scratched my head in embarrassment.

"Hn" Was all he said but i could tell he heard, i bit my lower lip and lowered my head. "Baa-kaa"

He flicked my forehead, and i looked up in confusion.

"Eh?"

"Why would you take my missions?" He said seriously, and i frowned.

"Mouu, don't make serious expressions with my face" I said blowing my cheeks.

"Tsk don't make cute expressions with my face polka" He said and i blushed, he said cute. He rolled his eyes at my reaction, and threw some clothes at me. I caught them with my quick reflexes and smirked.

"Ha! wait, what am i supposed to do with these?" I questioned.

"Wear them" He said and closed the door. I made a face at the door, and changed.

It was a regular dark blue t-shirt with ripped jeans, and sunglasses. I wore them and blushed, I looked so cool in them.

I came out and saw that Natsume was wearing different clothes as well.

"Tsk took you long enough" He said, while i was still staring at him in confusion.

"How are you wearing different clothes?" I pointed.

"I changed, how else" He smirked, and my eyes widened, and my jaw dropped.

"T-That m-me-means, you s-saw m-me" I stuttered uncontrollably.

"Hn, there wasn't much to see, still flat chested as usual" He said unexpressively.

"KKKKKYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA" I screamed my lungs out. He covered his ears, and i pointed straight at him. My other hand in a fist, trembling.

"You. What the heck are you wearing right now? Take that off" I said, looking at his very unappropriate outfit.

He was wearing a tank top with short shorts, and my hair was down, and not in pig tails like usual.

He raised an eye brow. "Why? Whats wrong with them?" He questioned innocently.

I fumed, and the room got hot instantly.

"NAT-" I was cut off when he covered my mouth, and dragged my out side. We stopped when we finally reached central town.

I was wearing sunglasses so none of Natsume's fan girls reconzied me, but alot of guys were noticing Natsume. Which sounds and looks disgusting, but I was a bit flattered.

Unfortunately for them, Natsume was not. So clung on to me, and i stood there stiff.

"What do you think your doing?" I whispered, as the guys slowly went away in disappointment.

"Just showing them to back off" He whispered back, and i blushed a bit.

"Stop blushing polka, you look ugly blushing with my face" Now my face was red from anger.

"NATSUMEEEEEEE" I screeched, and caught the attention of everyone around. I scratched my head in embarrassment. Suddenly an even louder screech came from behind.

"KYAAAA, where? Where's Natsume-sama?" A crazed fan girl was looking around the area like a hungrey cat. Then her eyes came across me, and they lit up like a light bulb.

"There he is!" She screamed and a huge crowd of fan girls came like lightning. They were all running after me like a herd of buffalos. It stood there, stiff until they were an inch away.

Unfortunately, Natsume was no where to be found, i guess he got pushed away from the crowd. I closed my eyes waiting for something...anything to happen.

But nothing did. I opened one eye and saw all these girls staring at me, then i opened the other, and all was silent.

"Well, aren't you gonna run?" One girl spoke up. and the rest nodded.

"Ummm, no?" I said while shrugging my shoulder. There was an uncomfortable silence once more, no dared to say anything, and never moved a finger.

It took all my courage to finally speak.

"So... do you guys need anything?" Everyone was looking in confusion, and hesitation.

"We're not really sure, we've been chasing you for so long we don't even know what we would do when we actually did catch you" A girl admitted. I gaped at them, they've been chasing Natsume for nothing?

"Wait, i thought you guys like wanted me to marry you or something. I don't know, you fan girls always scream out these things"

There was a murmur of agreement.

"Well, as much as you look like the perfect guy that any girl could fall for, you don't have the best personality, Natsume-sama" She said a bit scared. I laughed inwardly

"Plus, we have boyfriends of our own, we do have lives you know" someone else said.

"Then...I guess we can just all be...friends" I smiled at them, and I felt a very loving atmosphere.

"O-okay, i-i guess" One girl said shyly, and her friends giggled.

"Great!, now if you'll excuse me, I have another friend to look for" I said happily, and made my way out the crowd, leaving the girls thinking if this is a dream.

"Natsume" I whispered, trying to look sane. But that didn't really work seeing as i was looking for myself.

Who wouldn't think your insane?

I finally spotted a girl with long brunette hair, walking the streets. I smiled, and ran up to the myself.

"Hey Nat-Mikan" I smiled sheepishly. I looked at a cold looking version of myself, with my hands stuffed inside my pocket.

"Polka" he said softly, "Where the hell where you?" he continued coldly.

"I was stuck in a crowd of fan girls"his eyes widened for a split second and returned to normal.

"And you lived?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup, and you'll be happy to know that your fan girl troubles are finally over!" I said spreading my arms wide.

"Tsk" He smirked.

"Anyway, come on Natsume, the day is still young and i have yet to shop some Howalons." I laughed, while pulling his hand.

Of course i didn't notice the small blush on Natsume cheeks.

He squeezed my hand, and looked back, and he was looking some where else, i turned back blushing.

We arrived at West49. And we looked around and i came across a flat cap, it was white with crimson designs.

"Natsume, Look! This would go sooo good on you, I'm gonna buy it for you" I smiled. He stared at the hat and looked away.

I bought the hat, gave the bag to Natsume.

"Here, you can wear it, when we turn back" He slowly took the bag, and took the hat out.

"Tsk, here you can wear for me, while we're stuck in each others bodies" He placed the hat on my head, fixed it properly. I blushed.

"T-thanks"

"Hn, what are you thanking me for polka, your the one who bought it" He said cooly and walked away.

"Ah, Wait up Natsume!"

I began running when I stopped in my tracks, I started coughing crazily, and spat out blood.

My eyes widened at the sight. I felt Natsume's body slowly dying.

I saw Natsume's body turn back, and I fell into unconciousness.

**Hee, i like making people faint, it makes a good ending. :P**

**yup so here it is. **

**Review your thoughts, and ideas for me :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello hello hello! So good to be writing again. I'm probably crap now, and its been soo long that you guys probably don't even remember what this was about cuz i forgot too! **

**I had to reread this story, and i really wanted to know what happens next...AND IM THE AUTHOR! Plus i've decided this would be a fairly short story.**

**kay well enjoy :)**

Mikan's POV

Once again i woke up in a strange place. But this time it wasn't a white room, it was Natsume's room. WAIT What? How in the world did i end up in Natsume's-I mean my room. All I could remember was...well nothing really.

"Oi baka wake up already, it 12 in the afternoon." I saw myself saying. For a second, i thought that this was a dream, but then i remember our body switch. I rubbed my eyes and slowly sat up.

"Good morn-afternoon Natsume. Excuse me, but do you mind telling me WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?" I screamed and threw a pillow at him. But regretted because i just threw it at myself.

"Watch it idiot, you're still in a crititcal state" he said with a bored expression. Once again he let my hair down, and was playing around with it. I growled.

"Why am i in a crititcal state, Natsume? I need to know the truth as long as im in your body. I can feel your body slowly dying. Why?" I looked him in the eye.

"Cause of my alice polka. You already know that" He glared at me, but it was my own face so i wasn't scared. I glared back.

"Then how can you stop it. How can you stop it from killing yourself. Natsume, Im scared" I started sobbing, and he softened at my reaction. I felt his hands on my shoulder, and i hugged him.

"Don't worry, i'll find a way to switch back before it happens. Your not going to die Mikan" I pulled away from him, with tears still in my eyes.

"Im not scared for me, I'm scared for _you_, Natsume. I-I didn't know you were this serious. I'm scared that you won't even be able to live to graduate. I'm scared you won't marry, and have kids. I'm scared you'll never be able to step foot out of this academy because they'll keep you in here until the day you might-" I choked up after that.

"Mikan" He said my name so softly, it just made me cry even more.

"But what I'm scared of the most, is never knowing how long you have, how long you'll be able to live. Scared that one day you'll just collapse before I can tell you that, I love you" I saw Natsume's eyes widen at my statement." I-I don't when it happened but i just feel so much happier when I'm with you, and I just realized it now" I blushed at my own words.

There was silence, he said nothing and didn't even move. I think i just got rejected

"N-Natsume? Haha I think i should go now. He he" I laughed awkwardly, and stood up to leave, when a hand stopped me.

"Idiot. Where do you think your going, I said your in a crititcal state" He said, and sat me down. "And i wasn't finished talking to you"

I gulped and waited for him to go on.

"Do you know how much of an idiot you are? To go on Persona's mission, to actually put yourself in this state. You made me break the one promise i made to myself. To keep you away from the dark. But instead you actually went willingly, your stupid, incredibly dense, and a complete klutz" He said and every word stung. "But I still love you"

Before I could even react, he kiss me, and it wasn't like those other times we kissed. It felt so different. Passionate, gentil, and loving.

Three things i never thought Natsume Hyuuga could be.

But soon, I felt dizzy. He broke off the kiss and looked right into my eyes. But I knew I would pass out once again.

Everything went dark.

.

.

.

I blinked my eyes once, twice. Trying to see if my eyes were playing tricks on me. I stared at the person lying beside me. Stared at that person staring right back at me.

"N-Natsume?" I asked gently. He smiled, and i had never felt happier.

We were back.

**Mwhahah, sorry there's no Ruka or hotaru or the rest of the gang. I will put them as soon as i feel like it XD**

**I know it was short, but at least there back to normal. But just a heads up this isn't the end.**

**HEHEHEH *Evil chuckle***


End file.
